


Outside Snow is Falling

by destielpasta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpasta/pseuds/destielpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas scared Dean earlier with a confession-- but now Dean's ready to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Snow is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [12 Days of Destiel challenge](http://12daysofdestiel.tumblr.com) ! Follow the link to find more awesome works.

It had been Dean’s idea, watching the snow. Castiel had thought that staying inside would be a better idea, especially wrapped in three or four flannel blankets near the fireplace. But here they are, leaning against the bunker door with their hands deep in their pockets to ward off the chill.

It is beautiful to look at, Cas has to admit. The snow falls without haste, not a trace of wind in the air to interrupt it. The moonlight caressing Dean’s face isn’t terrible either.

His face is pained, however, the ghost of an earlier fight manifesting as tension in his forehead. Castiel longs to smooth the lines there with a sweep of his hand, or a quick press of his mouth. He keeps his distance, however, waiting for Dean to speak.

“Nice night.”

“It is.”

Dean folds his arms, looking out. “Forecast said snow for Christmas tomorrow. I’m sure lots of people are happy about that.”

“One day out of three hundred sixty five, people want snow,” Castiel says, “I’m glad they’re getting it at least.”

Dean laughs, the sound genuine but weak. Small talk isn’t truly their language, and he doesn’t speak again right away, letting the smile fade from his face. It’s replaced with worry.

“About before, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have wigged out like that.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.”

Dean laughs darkly. “Yes, I do. And it’s not like I’m not-- glad that you said it, man. I just… ah.” He sighs, looking down at his feet.

Castiel tries to keep his words gentle. “Dean, you can tell me what’s wrong. You can tell me anything.”

“How could you even say that when I--” Dean stops, running a hand through his hair. “When I can’t even do the same thing for you.”

“It doesn’t work like that. I made you upset by something I said and now we should talk about it. But only if you want to.”

“This shouldn’t upset me!” Dean almost shouts, “Any normal person would have been happy. Normal people don’t storm out when the person they-- fucking christ.”

Castiel doesn’t reply, instead reaching out a hand to let the snow fall onto the black yarn of his glove. It stands out thick and white before melting into translucence.

When he turns, Dean is closer and Castiel can see the fog of his breath.

“I want you to say it again.”

“What? Dean you don’t have to--”

“I know. I don’t have to do anything. I _want_ you to,” he says, reaching his bare hand out to stroke at Castiel’s face. “I mean, only if you still want to.”

A beat of time passes; a motorcycle revs loudly in the distance, a squirrel shakes the branch of a tree, making snow fall to the ground.

“Dean,” he says first, a smile stretching at his lips as he leans into the touch, “I love you.”

“Ok,” Dean says, breath coming hard, “Alright.”

He moves forward, taking Cas’s face in both hands and kissing him, pressing his body to the door. His lips move desperately, lightly sucking at Castiel’s bottom lip enough to make him moan, melting into the embrace as Dean’s arms wrap around his back. Castiel sighs when he moves to press his lips to his jaw, reaching a hand through the folds of Dean’s jacket to press a hand to his chest, feeling for his heartbeat.

Dean backs up a miniscule distance after a few seconds, leaning their foreheads together. His next words are barely a whisper, but Castiel hears them, clear as a bell.

“Yeah, me too.”

He smiles, lacing their fingers together and pressing a kiss to Dean’s palm. He feels for the door latch behind him, leading them back inside to the warmth of the fire. 


End file.
